Beyond The End
by Moira-girl
Summary: This is a story about what happened after my last story if you haven't read that one read it first. By the way my last story is called The End.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so I actually didn't plan on doing this but a lot of people asked me to do more after my last Danny Phantom fic (The End) so this is it. If you didn't read The End then you probably won't get this and will think I'm completely insane. Basically in The End Danny lost his human half and moved in with Vlad. Danny also told his parents his secret identity and didn't erase there memories. Enjoy .

Beyond the End

Chapter 1

"Daniel!" shouted Vlad from the kitchen.

Danny just rolled over in his bed. He'd only been living with Vlad a week and they were both still getting used to each other. Danny was beginning to realize that Jazz wasn't the only person in the world who was obsessive about always being right.

"Daniel get down here right now!" shouted Vlad. Danny was still amazed that Vlad could be so loud across the castle.

Groaning Danny got out of his bed and walked over to his mirror and looked at his reflection he saw his ragged, tiered, ghost face looking back at him. Danny concentrated and he had the white energy rings appear around him and, what would have signified going ghost, now just fixed his hair and unwrinkled his cloths. Danny had to give a small smile he was already learning. Danny had learned that if he concentrate, no matter how messed up he looked he'd go back to normal.

"Daniel!" Vlad shouted. Danny looked over at the intercom system. Then he figured out how Vlad could manage to shout at him from across the castle.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" growled Danny into the intercom in a more then irritated voice.

Danny flew down to the kitchen ignoring all walls, doors, floors, and stairways preferring to just faze through everything. When he finally got down to the kitchen he found Vlad struggling to get his hand out of his state of the art toaster.

"What did you do Daniel?" he asked still shouting.

"Nothing," answered Danny truthfully while laughing not at all trying to hide his amusement.

"Right," answered Vlad not at all convinced as he freed his hand by blasting his toaster to piece with a ghost ray.

"Get your own breakfast you know where everything is," said Vlad angrily.

Danny floated about the kitchen gathering cereal, a bowl, and milk and fixing himself breakfast still not holding back his laughter at Vlad for falling for some ghost's prank.

Vlad just growled as he went ghost and drifted down to his lab. When he entered his lab he found it trashed and nearly blew his entire house sky high. "Daniel" he yelled loud enough that it reached Danny in the kitchen. Danny flinched when he heard it but pretended he hadn't heard it. Vlad examined the mess and found a white hair. With his evidence he flew up to the kitchen.

"Daniel! What has gotten into you! You booby-trap my kitchen, destroy my lab, and who knows what else!" shouted Vlad.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about," answered Danny as he practically breathed down his breakfast.

"Oh, really and who do you explain me finding this in my completely demolished lab?" asked Vlad holding up the hair.

"I don't know did it ever occur to you that it might be a set up? I'm not exactly the most popular ghost in the world," shouted Danny very irritated and not all that good at keeping a cool cover like Vlad had been attempting to teach him.

"Yah, uh huh, you're trying to tell me that one of the other ghosts would TRASH MY LAB and leave YOUR hair just to get back at you? Unlike you none of the ghosts hate me! Besides name one ghost that would be that smart?" shouted Vlad not at all convinced by Danny's truthful story.

"Yes! That is exactly what I expect you to believe!" answered Danny standing up eyes glowing.

"Daniel, I'm not going to play games with you!" shouted Vlad.

"Neither am I!" shouted Danny.

"Daniel!" shouted Vlad, his eyes starting to glow as well.

An unfortunate Skulker chose that exact moment to walk in on the conversation. A very confused Skulker watched as the two argued back and forth completely unaware of there audience. Finally he decided you interrupt so that he wasn't just waiting around all day.

"Excuse me," said Skulker still extraordinarily confused, he still didn't know that Danny was living with Vlad.

"What?" shouted Vlad and Danny simultaneously turning there attentions to the guest who they didn't even know was there.

"I brought you that tool you wanted," answered Skulker handing Vlad a tool that looked like a screw driver, hammer, and wrench all in one that seemed to be made of some sort of ghost energy.

"Yes, thank you Skulker, go to my lab and wait," answered Vlad slightly quieter voice.

Danny was still scowling at both Vlad and Skulker, while Skulker was still very confused.

"Um, sir, if you don't mind me asking, why is the ghost boy here?" asked Skulker looking at Danny.

"Go to the lab," shouted Vlad and Danny both shouting him with ghost rays through their eyes.

Skulker floated off completely confused and wondering what on earth they could possibly be arguing about when he got to the lab he was pretty sure he knew.

"What do you even want with an ectoscrambler?" asked Vlad.

"I don't even know what the heck you're talking about," shouted Danny as he flew off to his room.

Vlad, still angry, flew down to his lab to pay Skulker who didn't make the mistake of asking anymore questions.

Danny logged onto his computer and saw his friends online. Danny turned on the camera on top of his monitor.

"Hey guys," said Danny. He waited a moment then Sam and Tucker's faces appeared on the screen.

"Hey Danny," said Sam.

"What's up?" asked Tucker clearly doing something else on the computer other then talking to his friends.

"Nothing, much," answered Danny.

"You look kind of tiered," said Sam.

"Oh, I just woke up and got in another argument with Vlad," answered Danny.

"Again? Man you two seriously need to learn how to get a long better," said Tucker still only half into the conversation. Both Danny and Sam glared at the window on there computer that had Tucker's face.

"What?" asked Tucker noticing his friends' glares.

"Anyway, he thinks I booby-trapped his kitchen and trashed his lab to take some ectoscrambler. If I even knew what an ectoscrambler was and wanted it why on earth would I take it instead of just using it in his lab?" asked Danny more to himself then his friends.

"He's crazy, I guess that's just a fact," said Sam shrugging.

"I just wonder which ghost has a grudge on him, the only other ghost I know of who has white hair is Technus, Technus doesn't have anything against Vlad…at least not that I know of," said Danny.

"What do you mean has white hair?" asked Sam.

"Oh, Vlad found a white ghost hair in the ruble of his lab," answered Danny brushing it aside.

"Technus was in Amity Park yesterday," said Tucker suddenly remembering that bit of information, "Valerie caught it with her…Plasmius thermos and snuck into your parent's house and threw him into the ghost zone."

"Really?" asked Danny surprised that Valerie could catch Technus, "That's pretty good for-" Danny cut himself off realizing who he was talking to.

"For what?" asked Sam, "a girl?"

"No I was actually going to say for a human," answered Danny truthfully while he blushed. Tucker and Sam scowled at him.

"Hey man you said you'd come and visit. Planning on doing that anytime soon?" asked Tucker.

"Sorry guys I'm pretty busy here," answered Danny.

"Yah, well, you need to stop messing up the school without stopping by our houses to say hi," said Tucker seemingly engrossed in a game he was playing.

"What are you talking about?" asked Danny completely confused.

"The school was messed up and we found your ghost hair over by your old locker and the Fenton thermos was missing," answered Sam as she smirked as if she knew that it was him and he might as well give up pretending he didn't know what was going on.

"It wasn't me!" said Danny, "Gees you're starting to sound like Vlad."

"Hey! That was uncalled for," said a dignified Tucker as he started setting up a joy stick to play a game.

"Hey listen I'm going to fly to Amity Park to see what's going on. Who is everyone else blaming it on?" asked Danny.

"Um, you," answered Sam and Tucker uncomfortably.


	2. chapter 2

**A/N**: I forgot about the disclaimer this disclaimer is for all of these chapters I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Now that that is out of the way…I hope you enjoy my second chapter. Also please review! If I don't get many more reviews then I'm going to stop writing DP and start writing Artemis Fowl, I might do that anyway, but if no one reviews I might not even finish this story because it isn't worth it to write this stuff and have nobody read it! Ok I'm done ranting on with the story!

Chapter 2

"What? Why on earth would they blame me?" asked Danny in shock.

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe because it really looks like it was you," answered Sam sarcastically still not buying her friends denial.

"Hey guys guess what! I'm coming to Amity Park! I'm going to figure out who's been framing me for all of this stuff," said Danny.

"You're serious it wasn't you?" asked Danny's friend.

"No it wasn't me why on earth would I want to trash a school that I don't even go to?" asked Danny pointing out the mistake in there thinking.

"True. How do you plan on getting here?" asked Sam.

Danny thought for a moment. "The ghost zone!" he exclaimed.

"It's not as far from Vlad's portal to my Mom and Dad's. I can go through there. You guys have to make sure that this isn't the one time my parents decided to actually shut the portal," explained Danny to his confused friends.

"Ok," answered Sam and she disappeared from her computer a few seconds later Danny's computer told him that she had logged off.

"Aw man! Danny I'm just about to win this game," complained Tucker as he concentrated on his game apparently in another window as he was talking to Danny.

Danny rolled his eyes and logged off of his computer. He flew down to Vlad's lab and was about to fly through the portal when he suddenly remembered that Vlad did not leave his portal open all the time.

"Hey Vlad I'm going to Amity Park to hang out with Tucker and Sam," shouted Danny, he was pretty sure Vlad was in his lab, "I'm going to take the ghost portal so don't shut it."

"You had better be back here TONIGHT," Vlad shouted back from a room off the side of the portal room.

Danny flew through the portal and found himself in the semi-familiar ghost zone. Danny quickly figured out were he was and flew off towards his parent's portal. Silently Danny hoped that Sam and Tucker would be there in time to let him back through on the other side of the portal. Unfortunately for Danny he got to the Fenton portal before Sam or Tucker. Grumbling Danny sat on top of the portal to wait for his friends to open it for him. He was beginning to contemplate trying to call his friends on his cell phone though he doubted that it have reception. Danny was about to try anyway when a missile flew past his head narrowly missing. Danny was able to dodge but fell of the top of the portal.

"What the heck was that?" asked a bewildered Danny mostly to himself.

"Hello whelp," came an all too familiar taunt.

Danny looked up and saw Skulker floating right in front of him with a missile launcher still coming out of the shoulder of his ectoskeleton (battle suit thing). Danny was understandably not happy.

"What do you want Skulker?" asked Danny with a scowl as he turned himself right side up and, while brushing himself off, stood on top of the portal he was hoping his friends would open soon.

"I think I'm the one who is supposed to ask the questions," answered Skulker with a mechanical smirk on his face.

"Well, now I'm asking questions," answered Danny still scowling.

"What were you doing at Pasmius' house?" ask Skulker crossing his arms.

Danny realized that Vlad hadn't told his ghostly employ about his new permanent guest. "That is none of your business," answered Danny, "and if that's all you wanted to know you can just go ask Vlad again because I'm not going to tell you." Now it was Danny's turn to fold his arms.

"No that's not all I want to know," answered Skulker, "I've been looking for you all over your town until that idiot ghost hunter girl got me, where have you been? What are you doing here?"

"The answers in order you already know and none of your business yet again," answered Danny floating down so he could be in front of the portal when it opened, "Now leave alone."

"That is still not all I wanted whelp and seeing as I didn't get any answers I'll have to take you with me I have someone at my home who has been dieing to see you," said Skulker with a smirk as he unfolded his arms and pointed every gun that popped out of his suit at Danny.

Danny's mouth dropped open (Skulker had gotten an up grade). Just as Skulker was about to fire all of his unpleasant things at Danny the portal opened and Danny's hand went through as he was backing up. On the other side two sets of hands grabbed his hand and pulled the rest of him through the portal and locked it back up before a confused Skulker could do anything.

"What took you guys so long?" shouted Danny when he was back on his feet (when he was pulled through the portal he'd been thrown of balance and landed on top of Tucker).

"How about a thank you?" asked Tucker as he stood up brushing off his clothes.

"How difficult is it to get to my house and simply open a portal for me?" asked Danny not at all in the mood to apologize. From where he stood Sam and Tucker had almost gotten him killed by Skulker.

"We had a hard time sneaking down here. Your parents are in the living room and we had to sneak past them," explained Sam also annoyed with the less then grateful attitude and was contemplating throwing Danny back into the ghost zone.

"Hello! The whole reason I told my parents my secret identity was so that you wouldn't have to sneak down here," said an exasperated and out of breathe Danny.

"Dude, your parents think you're the one messing up the school. After all they still see you as the ghost boy and think that's something that the ghost boy would do," explained Tucker very patiently for someone who had just been landed on then yelled at.

"Uhg, so I guess I have to figure out who's doing all this before I can say hi to my parents huh?" asked Danny finally grasping exactly how much trouble he was in.

"Pretty much," answered Tucker, "oh and apology accepted," he added sarcastically.

Danny just scowled, "Come one," he said as he began to fly towards the ceiling before he remembered that Sam and Tucker weren't ghosts, and quickly flew back down to give them a lift.

Once they were safely at Sam's house Sam and Tucker proceeded to tell Danny in detail exactly what had happened. Basically it looked like something that he might have done himself. Just random break ins with to much damage done to have been Skulker who preferred to just steal stuff and leave.

"So what's been stolen?" asked Danny.

"Well, the only things we know have been stolen are your parents Fenton stabilizer, it's some sort of chemical that is supposed to mix food 5 times faster or something apparently it has a different use for some ghost, your Fenton thermos, and Vlad's ectoscrambler," answered Tucker while reading a list off of his PDA.

"Has anyone actually seen the ghost who stole all of this stuff?" asked Danny.

"No, only every once in a while someone will find some sort of clue such as white hair or something," answered Sam.

"Do we know what those three things could make?" asked Danny thinking about how his sister had figured out that a ghost had been making a weapon when Skulker had been stealing things from around Amity Park.

"No, that would be a good question for your parents or Vlad but sense they are both out of the question to ask, we have no clue," answered Sam.

"I hope my parents can keep the ghost portal shut because-" Danny cut himself off when he suddenly had a thought.

"What? What were you going to say?" asked Sam.

"I was going to say that I hoped my parents kept the ghost portal shut because I ran into Skulker in there but he was out of the ghost zone at Vlad's house and for some reason he went back in…maybe he's having someone else do his dirty business for him!" said Danny thinking out loud.

"You think that Skulker, the ghost who prides himself on being ghost zones greatest hunter, is letting some other ghost do his hunting for him?" asked Sam clear not getting it.

"Yah, training someone to be his partner or something like that!" answered Danny excitedly clearly under the impression that he was getting some were.

"Well if he is behind it how are you going to prove it? You said yourself he's in the ghost zone," Tucker pointed out.

"We'll just have to go into the ghost zone and hunted down the hunter ghost," answered Danny with a smile that Sam and Tucker had silently nicknamed his ghostly mischievous smile.


End file.
